1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video signal distribution systems, and in particular to such systems including point-to-point radio links.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to the invention in a video signal distribution system in which a plurality of video signals are modulated on respective sub-carriers of respective different frequencies spaced over a band of frequencies to form a wide-band composite signal for transmission along cables of the system, there is provided a microwave point-to-point radio link over which said composite signal is transmitted as double side-band amplitude modulation of a single microwave carrier signal.